


To spend a day and night with you

by delightfuls



Series: free with you, like with no else [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s03e04, expect fluff for one more fic before it goes to hell with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfuls/pseuds/delightfuls
Summary: She’s intrigued, and maybe she wants to spend more time with him, just maybe.





	To spend a day and night with you

She doesn’t see him for a couple of days after their adventure together. Despite her parents pulling her away from the bliss and amazing company that was his family, the warmth had already reached her heart and touched her in ways beyond her comprehension. She couldn’t wait to see him again. 

She doesn’t tell Anne or any of the girls about it, or about what happened in his house. What is there to say? And _ besides _ having a little thing to herself felt so satisfying. She knows she’ll eventually have to be honest with Anne, at least, but as of right now, Diana settles for keeping him and his family to herself. 

* * *

She didn’t mean for them to meet again with a lie, but it sort of happens. She comes to visit Anne with the girls, to walk to school. The girls insisted on walking with her today after her sprained ankle, which makes her feel a bit guilty, but the guilt melts away the minute she sees him. Back facing her, going through hay in the barn, she wants to go see him but remembers that she has a_ ‘still healing ankle’. _

As Anne comes out her attention is pulled away from the boy, and she’s filled with love for her friend. As they start making their way out of the Cuthberts’ land, Diana lets her ribbon slip from her hair, slowly and subtly.

As soon as her ribbon hits the ground the girls start running to see who gets to school the first. Diana still limping a bit, reassures Anne with a tad too happy smile that she’ll be fine walking on her own, and even urges Anne to beat Ruby to the school. As Anne leaves her side, she hears him call her.

“Ms. Barry!” He shouts half-panting, due to him probably running to her. She turns around slowly and sees him gripping her ribbon tightly and for some reason her cheeks heat up a bit. 

“Yes, Jerry? What is it?” She asks trying to keep her voice from going octaves higher. 

He smiles and brings his hand up to her and shows her the ribbon. It’s in these small moments that she realizes how tall he’s gotten.

* * *

“_ Je crois que it is yours, non?” _ He asks shyly. 

“Oh why yes! Thank you Jerry, I am so clumsy!” She exclaims trying to hide her terrible lying skills. 

Before she can take it from his hand, and tell him goodbye, he takes her other hand carefully, and walks her to the barn. She follows with no other thoughts. His hand is wrapped around hers loosely giving her the chance to back away and leave if she wants, but she’s intrigued, and maybe she wants to spend more time with him, just maybe.

* * *

This is the first time they’ve been alone since Anne’s surprise party. A part of her feels guilty again at the thought of Anne, probably waiting for her right about now in front of the school but she promises herself she will tell her friend soon. She just wants to be in the moment right now no other thoughts, no friends, no parents, no mothers-

But the voice in her mind, protests, claiming that her mother would be disappointed in her. _ No _ . She feels the wind against her face, and the warmth of his hand and decide to throw caution to the wind. Her mother can stay disappointed, either way, it’ll eat up her insides another time, because right now, Diana _ couldn’t care less _. 

She couldn’t care about anything else, not when he sits her down on the barn’s floor carefully. He is obviously still a bit hesitant about her ankle’s condition despite her telling him, a part of her pain was faked. Not when he gets on his knees and moves behind her and to slowly wrap strands of her hair on his fingers, to put in place her ribbon. 

Her cheeks heat up again,_ gosh he doesn’t need to do this _.

She turns a bit, to face him, and unconsciously touches his right hand to stop his movements.

“_Jerry.._You don’t have to.”

He looks at her and gives her a shy smile before saying, 

“Mais je veux… 

_ But I want to.. _

Ça ne me dérange pas_ . _” 

_ It does not bother me. _

She lets out a breath, and returns his shy smile with a shy smile of her own. She then turns around and closes her eyes, taking in the day’s breeze.

* * *

His fingers brush her neck a couple of times. She tries to suppress the butterflies threatening to burst from her within her stomach and stay still. 

It’s a nice beautiful day. The winds are calm and yet not too warm, the sun smiles down on them and the clouds compliment it wonderfully. She closes her eyes and gets comfortable while he continues braiding through her hair. After a couple of minutes, she hears him mutter “Voilà!”

He stands up and offers her a hand. She takes it immediately. Her extreme enthusiasm to hold his hand and his apparently really strong arm, makes her jump and slip. But he catches her, and yes this is _ quite new _ for Diana. 

The other night, in his home, they did dance, and their arms were interlocked but this is different. He has his arms wrapped around her back and her hands have found themselves on his chest. Their noses are almost touching.

They stay like that for a few moments before she coughs and pushes away. While he clears his throat and looks down. 

She touches the back of her head to feel the details of his work, and from what she can tell he braided her hair beautifully. Taking two strands from each side of her head, braiding them separately and then uniting them in the middle. 

She must’ve smiled to herself because he speaks up suddenly. “Ah yes, um my little sister gave me much to work with when mother and my other sisters were too busy.” 

She smiles at him. “I hope it wasn’t much of a worry.. Tying my hair and the other night with your family..” She says as she looks at him. He grins, “_ Non _, no problem everyone loved you, Mrs. Barry.” 

“I loved you coming_ too _…” He mumbles.

“I loved it _ too _, M. Baynard.” She teases. 

He chuckles, the same nervous chuckle he gave her when he found out she had been lying to stay with him and his family. He scratches the back of his head and taps his foot, trying to figure out his next words.

She doesn’t know why, but she walks back to him, into his space and holds his hand between her own, creating a safe space. “I really am thankful Jerry, you don’t know how much it means to me..” 

He looks at their hands, before covering hers with his other hand. 

“Tu pourrais peut-être revenir?

_ You could maybe come back? _

Or even just come here and maybe we could essayer de..Fulfill ta mission pour la liberté..” 

_ Your quest for liberty.. _

He trails off. 

And she grins at him, her chest threatening to burst with the amount of happiness in her heart.

“Ça me plairais beaucoup M. Baynard.” 

* * *

Discovering freedom with _ him _? Yes it would indeed please her a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> The title literally makes no sense. And maybe the story too.
> 
> Also thinking about making this a series, with angst coming up. What do we think?


End file.
